Lessons In Love
by ubiquitous girl
Summary: Sometimes love isn't the fiery passion of the ballads. Sometimes it's not what you expect. Sometimes it's just two people, learning to love.
1. Chapter 1

**Lessons In Love  
**

_Disclaimer - Tortall and its characters, etc. are the property of Tamora Pierce._

**A/N - **This was originally for the Wyldon Winter Mount Off at_** fiefgoldenlake dot proboards dot com**__**. **_A big thank you to Quatre-sama for betaing. :) Mostly this is just being posted here for the sake of completeness, updates for this will be posted more frequently/quickly on either Goldenlake or **_thekingsown dot org _**Tamora Pierce fanfiction archive site.

* * *

It was a warm June night, and their Majesties had held a lavish party to celebrate Princess Vania's seventeenth Birthday. The social season had begun in earnest, Lord Wyldon noted as he scanned the room. The room was awash with bright silks and velvets, the glitter of the light on the ladies' jewellery almost dizzying. Pages served around him, carrying wine and food in their red and gold tunics, while squires and knights danced with the ladies near the terrace where the orchestra played.

Lord Wyldon wasn't particularly interested in the entertainments tonight, but he was in Corus for a reason – to find a wife. Vivenne had died some years ago after an apoplexy, and after a lot of consideration, he decided it would be appropriate to find himself a new companion. House Cavall was rather empty these days, and he missed the little giggles, the soft whispers, and those warm smiles that used to fill his home with joy.

His daughters had not only accepted his decision, but offered to help him find another wife, making him wonder if his loneliness was that obvious. His eyes fixed on Margarry's latest recommendation, a young woman from Elden. She was pretty, with long blonde hair, wide blue eyes, and slim figure, and was chatting gaily with a circle of friends and their admirers.

"I wouldn't bother with her," murmured a voice in his ear.

Wyldon turned to face Larec of Anak's Eyrie. A fellow widower and friend, he had been searching for a bride for quite some time. "She is taken?" he asked.

The other man shook his head. "Hardly, but she has enough wool between her ears for a blanket."

Wyldon wanted to sigh. "It seems to be the same for all the young women I've met."

"It's slim pickings at the moment. The current batch of ladies seem to be lacking in any wit, and the widows are even worse."

"That they are," he agreed fervently. "Surely the ladies weren't like this in our time."

"They can't have been. Ladies like Vivenne, and Jaclyn were the brightest gems amongst jewels. This lot is more like glass. They're pretty to look at, but no real sparkle. Even Vanget's son married some girl from Hannalof with more sense than this bunch. And to make it worse, my halfwit son is besotted with a different girl each time I see him."

"So he's still looking then?" Wyldon asked lightly, but Larec wasn't paying attention.

"That girl is new. I haven't seen her before."

"Which one?"

"The one talking to your son-in-law, in the red dress."

Wyldon looked to where Owen was, and was taken aback. The girl was familiar, what with those eyes and that hair... and then he realised who it was. "You are referring to the Lady Knight," he stated, looking at Larec.

"Surely you jest." Larec's incredulity was met with Wyldon's raised eyebrow. He looked back at Keladry. "Well label me very impressed and ship me to Carthak. She scrubs up rather nicely."

Wyldon looked her over again. She was looking very pretty in her rather modest dress, and he couldn't help but notice that her hair had been cropped short again after her travels. "That she does," he murmured.

"Does she have a sweetheart?"

There was a glint in Larec's eyes that made him uncomfortable. "Not that I am aware of."

Larec glanced back at her again. "I bet she'd be interesting," he said wickedly.

"I hardly think that she'd be interested in you."

"A man twice her age, with no money, no lands, a son old enough to marry her, and a father who might very well outlive Duke Gareth of Naxen? I can believe that." Larec sighed. "Not to mention I'd be disowned for condoning such progressive behaviour." He looked at Wyldon. "What about you? Surely you would have a chance? After all, you have wealth, lands, power - even looks, for all your age. Everything a girl looks for in a man."

"I was her training master; it would be beyond inappropriate. The girl would have no reputation, and neither would I."

"Hang the gossips, and the girl already has no reputation anyway."

"I would be taking advantage of her. I've been in power over her for a good portion of her life, it wouldn't do."

"Sometimes you really are too much, Wyldon." Larec shook his head. "I suppose she's probably just as useless as the other girls anyway," he added slyly.

"Keladry has more worth in her little finger than all the rest of the maidens in this room combined." He said defensively. "She's intelligent, loyal and compassionate." He turned to gaze at Keladry, who was now dancing with Queenscove. "She's respectful, yet determined. If she wants something, she will get it. And from the outside, she's as cool as glass, but there's no mistaking the warmth underneath. Some of the men nicknamed her 'mother' for the way she fusses over them." His voice had softened as he spoke, as his mind drifted to the memories of the years gone past.

"She sounds about perfect, if it weren't for her going around butchering people and taking to a man's profession of arms."

"You wouldn't tell by looking at her now, but she's a sight better than some of the men."

The other man gave a low whistle. "High praise from you indeed. I remember Daran complaining that you never thought anyone good enough."

"I give credit where it is due," he replied.

"So if she is so wonderful, why don't you marry her?" Larec drained his wine glass. "From the looks and sounds of things, you won't do much better." He clapped Wyldon's shoulder. "Think about it," he said seriously, and his mouth twisted into a wicked grin as he added, "and in the meantime, I shall see if the lady knight will take pity on an old man and let me dance with her." With a wink, Larec turned and walked off, leaving Wyldon with a lot to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

  
**

Another night, another party. Two weeks had passed since Princess Vania's birthday, and he was no closer to finding a wife. Even worse, thanks to Larec's suggestion, he had started comparing each new match against Keladry. All had failed so far. He'd become convinced that Keladry would be perfect, even though he knew marriage would be absolutely impossible. She would have to be the only single woman in Tortall not looking for a husband. Seeing one of the serving boys, he took a glass of brandy and downed it.

"Drowning your sorrows?" A voice behind him said wickedly.

Wyldon didn't bother turning around. "This marriage business is doing my head in," he muttered.

"Are you pining for your warrior maiden already? She does seem to have lost her sparkle, tell me you haven't broken her heart already," Larec teased lightly.

He looked towards Keladry; she did seem a little less animated. Turning back to Larec, he said dismissively, "I doubt she's looking for a husband." Wyldon nodded at a passing noble as their eyes met.

"Maybe she is," Larec remarked coyly. He had the same smug expression Queenscove sometimes had, when he knew something everyone else didn't.

Wyldon scowled at him. "You know my dislike for needless dramatics. Out with it."

"So you are interested in her." Larec grinned conspiratorially at Wyldon. "You've heard of the floods in Northern Tortall?" He nodded. The recent floods had been horrendous, causing massive damage to many of the fiefs and crops in the northern regions. "Well, I hear Mindelan was hit rather hard. And they've been struggling to get funds for crops and rebuilding, because most of their connections are also in the north."

"And you're suggesting..."

"Offer them a bride-price. Mindelan won't refuse, he's too desperate for the money. And if the girl is as virtuous as you say she is, she'd accept without hesitation."

Wyldon considered it, then shook his head. "It wouldn't be right. I would be taking advantage of their situation."

Larec looked as if he wanted to smack Wyldon upside the head. "You would be helping them. It's unlikely they'll find the money they need in such a way as you could offer them. Their people would be able to rebuild their homes and survive through the winter. One girl's hand in marriage isn't all that much to ask in return."

"You make it sound like I'm offering for a horse, not a bride."

"The concept is the same. You may have married Vivenne for love, but you forget that most marriages between nobles are cold hearted arrangements. Marriages are to create new connections, strengthen alliances, and cement agreements." He shrugged. "It may sound cynical, but it's the truth."

"I still don't like it." Wyldon looked at him dubiously.

"You don't have to. The more compassionate you sound, the better the chances of Mindelan accepting your offer. Just think of this as the best chance of getting the Lady Knight to marry you. I'm sure you can sort things out with her once you're married." Larec turned to glare at a young squire who had bumped into him.

Wyldon considered this. "How much do they need?"

Larec looked back at Wyldon. "I'll have to enquire to be sure, but I've heard they need at least thirty thousand gold nobles to make it through the winter and fifty thousand to rebuild properly."

"That's a lot of money." Wyldon took some brandy from a passing serving boy, handing a glass to Larec.

"It is. The question is, is she worth it?"

He sipped his brandy and looked at Larec. "She is."

* * *

Wyldon knocked on the door tentatively. He was fairly sure that Baron Piers was at home today, but he was much less certain of how the Baron would take his visit.

The door opened. "My Lord," Conal greeted him, "come in." The young knight was dressed simply in cotton breaches. But beneath his wild hair there were lines under his eyes. Either he had finally grown up, or the family's woes had affected even him.

He gave a small nod in reply, trying his best to settle his nerves. "Is Baron Piers at home? I have I something I wish to discuss with him."

"Of course, Papa's in his study." Conal moved to let Wyldon in and led him to a small room. He was slightly appalled as Conal opened the door without knocking and announced, "Papa, Lord Wyldon is here to see you."

Baron Piers and Lady Ilane looked up from the papers they were poring over, and stood when they saw Wyldon. Both looked weary, as if they hadn't slept for days, and their faces were lined with worry. "Lord Wyldon," Piers welcomed him with a smile, "what brings you here?"

Wyldon felt a pang of guilt as he considered what he was about to do. Conal left as Wyldon entered, closing the door behind him. "Baron Piers. I had a matter I wished to discuss with you." He glanced at Ilane. "Although it may be best if we were alone."

Ilane opened her mouth to speak, but Piers was faster. "Anything you with to say to me may be said in front of my wife as well." He motioned for her to sit back in her chair. "We hold no secrets between us."

Wyldon kicked himself inwardly as he sat down. Insulting them was not the way to begin. "Forgive me, I meant no offence."

The other man smiled pleasantly. "There is none taken. So tell me, what did you wish to discuss?"

He was silent for a moment, forming the words in his head before he spoke. "I wish to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," Wyldon stated carefully.

Piers had an odd look in his hazel eyes, and it took a moment for Wyldon to realise the look was one of confusion. "But surely you know our daughters are all married...unless you mean Kel?" He paused slightly, thinking his thoughts aloud. "But she hasn't given any indication of...you haven't been courting her, have you?" He looked alarmed at the thought.

"Yes, I am referring to Keladry, but she has no knowledge of my intentions, and we most definitely have not been courting."

"I see," Piers said a little tersely. "I am afraid I cannot help you. Our lands have been ravaged by the floods, and we are struggling to find money to help our people through the winter. We cannot afford to marry Keladry off at the moment."

He had seen this coming, and he knew the answer he had to give. "I understand your circumstances. As such, rather than asking for a dowry, I would be willing to offer a generous bride-price for her hand."

"Lord Wyldon, I hardly doubt that –" Piers was interrupted as Wyldon stated the sum of money he would offer. The couple looked at each other, a look of worry coming over their faces, instead of the relief he had envisaged. A moment later, Piers recovered. "That is a most generous sum, but I am afraid the answer is the same."

Wyldon opened his mouth to speak, but Lady Ilane spoke first. "It is not as simple as that, Lord Wyldon. When Keladry decided to become a knight, she also decided against a noble marriage."

_Of course she would have_, Wyldon thought to himself, and cursed Larec for putting the thought of marrying Keladry in his head. He nodded even as his mind reeled, trying to find a way to salvage the situation. "I understand. But Keladry is a sensible young woman. Surely she would at least consider the option under the circumstances?"

Piers nodded. "We can speak to her on your behalf, and encourage her to consider the proposal. But she is free to make her own decision."

"She is a young knight, and may not wish to be saddled with lands and an obligation to bear heirs." Ilane paused for a moment. "You should also consider that Keladry may no longer have her virtue," she added frankly.

Still unsure of where he stood with Piers and Ilane, Wyldon repeated the answer he had rehearsed. "I am aware of the possibility of her not having her virtue, and it isn't a concern to me." He knew it was likely, considering her relationship with Kennan in her squire years, even though he did not know of any romances she may have had since. Yet a part of him hoped that she hadn't yet taken a lover. "As for heirs, I decided long ago that I was happy enough without a son. If Keladry wishes to have children, I would be happy to have them, but I am not looking for a wife to bear me sons. I want a wife who understands me, and who can be my companion."

"I see." Piers was silent as his eyes met Ilane's. Wyldon knew that they were speaking to each other right in front of him, just without words. It had been the same for him with Vivenne. After a moment, he gave a short nod. "Very well. Then we have an understanding?"

"We have an understanding." Lord Wyldon rose, prompting Piers and Ilane to follow suit as he and Piers clasped hands. "Thank you for your time." He smiled, pleased that he was a step closer to his goal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N - **This was originally for Wyldon Winter at_** fiefgoldenlake dot proboards dot com**__**. **_Mostly this is just being posted here for the sake of completeness, updates for this will be posted more frequently/quickly on either Goldenlake or **_thekingsown dot org _**Tamora Pierce fanfiction archive site. Also, apologies to those with alerts, it took a few tries to get this to load properly. :)

* * *

Kel wore a soft smile as she headed home from the palace. It had been a good day, starting with practice bouts with Lady Alanna and Faleron, followed by a small picnic with her friends in the Royal Forest. She knew that they were trying to distract her from her glooms, and she was glad to forget her worries for a while as they reminisced and joked in the sunshine. Owen had insisted on some jousting practice after, much to Neal's horror, and while Owen had become a rather skilled jouster under Lord Wyldon's tutelage, she still sent him flying more often than not. Finally, she had paid Yuki a visit before leaving the palace. Her Yamani friend was about to give birth to a child, and she had asked Kel to stay close to her during the late stages of her pregnancy.

The house was quiet, the worries of the family having rid the home of the usual laughter, chatter and squealing that usually filled it. Kel immediately felt guilty. She shouldn't have been off having fun while her family and people suffered.

A voice called out to her. "Kel, is that you?" Conal's head poked out behind a door. "You're home. Mama said you were to see Papa in his study. They have something to discuss with you." He gave her a weak smile.

Kel nodded. "I'll go now." Conal's head disappeared, probably going back to finish organizing supplies to be taken back to Mindelan with him when he left later in the week.

Both her parents were waiting in the study for her. Worry had settled on their faces, and each time she saw them, they looked a little more deflated, knowing there was lesser chances of them finding aid. Ilane looked up at her. "Kel," she said warmly, "you're home."

She smiled. "Conal said you wished to speak with me," she explained, sitting on a chair opposite their desk.

"We have something to discuss." Piers replied.

"About the trip to Mindelan?" she asked, worried that she might not be able to return home as soon as she had hoped to.

"No. We received a…proposal...for aid." Her mother didn't look any happier, even though it was what they had been hoping for the last few weeks. "Would you like some cider?" Kel nodded, and Ilane poured out a glass, her hands trembling as she gripped the pitcher.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Kel was alarmed by the sight.

"I'm just tired," her mother lied weakly, handing Kel a glass. Kel sipped her cider, still worried as she watched her mother.

"Lord Wyldon came to see us today," her father said, his voice distracting her. "He has offered a considerable, if not generous, amount of money in aid."

She looked at him in surprise. "Lord Wyldon?" Kel couldn't think why he would help them.

"Yes, enough to pay for repairs and buy food for our people." Kel was gobsmacked. That was a lot to offer, and yet, her parents were not less worried than they were this morning. Something was wrong. Before she could speak however, Piers continued. "His offer is contingent on your hand in marriage."

"Marriage?" Kel's gaze darted between her parents' faces, wondering if she had heard right.

Her mother looked even more worried, if it were possible. "Yes, marriage. He is looking for a wife, and has decided you would be a suitable match." Ilane paused, considering her words. "I know you have decided against a noble marriage, and we wouldn't ask if the situation weren't so dire…but please, consider the match." Her tone bordered on pleading. "We won't force you to accept, and will respect your decision should you refuse, just think..."

"Mama, no!" Kel cried out. If she could do this for her family and people, she would. "I accept." Her mind whirled, doubt and uncertainty taking hold even as she said the words.

Piers sighed. "Think about it, Keladry. We had our own reservations about this, and had Lord Wyldon not been as honourable a man as he is, we may have questioned his motives further. As it is, the gossipmongers would put your name through the mud, for wedding your former training master. He has daughters older than you, who may be unhappy with the match. And while he has indicated he has no desire to have sons, there will probably still be pressure from others for you to bear him an heir."

A traitorous voice whispered in her mind that maybe she should heed her parents' words, that she was making light of an important matter. She ignored the voice, not wanting it to interfere with her decision. Whatever the consequences may be, she had a duty to her people and she would do it.

Piers's hand reached out to cover Kel's. "Consider the possibilities of each decision, and do as you feel you should. In the meantime, we will search for other options."

Kel knew there would be little hope of finding aid from another source, but let it slide. Her parents were worried for her, even given their woes. It would have been all too easy for them to try to pressure her to accept, but they had done everything but that. Pushing her feelings aside, Kel tried her best to smile brightly. "I will consider the proposal," she stated, knowing that the only answer she could give them was an acceptance. She couldn't let her people suffer through the winter, not when it could be so easily remedied. Shifting her hand away, Kel stood. "If you will excuse me?" They nodded, and she left, trying to sort through the myriad of emotions starting to take hold in heart.


End file.
